From Dark to Light and Back
It was a slow day at the guild. One of many. The gods of fortune were not smiling upon Salamander Song. Despite having seen a rise in numbers over the last few days, work is scarce and restlessness was a strong factor in the everyday life of the guild. The newly appointed master of the guild, [[Amen Heqet|'Amen']], sat in contemplation over their predicament. If more work did not come their way, their guild would be doomed. He was not about to let it happen, yet the options seemed few to say the least. Eventually he rose up from his seat and moved for the door out, with a mere wave to the bar-keeper to show that he was going away for a bit. As soon as he left he felt the soothing spring breeze hit him. It was pleasant and carried with it the scent of the nearby flowers and vegetation. But his mind was not stilled. He wandered down the path through the forest and into the nearby town, still deep in thought. Something had to be done, and quick. Loa help him if he couldn't. As the Guildmaster exited his guild, a small orb made of black shadows appeared above a nearby street just out of his line of sight. The shadow observed him walk for a while before blinking or of existence, seeming to be called back to its master. That very master had been sitting on a bench in the town. Nero Darius, had his eyes closed as he used his Darkness Magic to observe the Guildmaster. Once he had seen where he was walking he dispelled his magic and got up from his bench. Walking toward Amen. Once he was within sight of the guild master he took off the glasses he had been wearing and started cleaning them, looking down and bumping into the man, stumbling backwards and looking up. "Oh I'm sorry, I was cleaning my glasses and- Aren't you the Guildmaster for Salamander Song?" Amen stumbled slihgtly backwards, having not prepared for the clash of bodies as he walked in a trance. "No, no, hte fault is mi-" Amen spoke before stopping himself mid tracks as the stranger made mention of his position and rank. The comforting smile made way for a look of indifference and discontent. "Sorry to have bothered you." He spoke as he attempted to sonter off, for surely if this man knew who he was, he would have no interest in speaking to him." Not seconds after Amen had begun to walk off Nero called his name. "Hey wait up. I was actually interested in talking about your guild." As he spoke he out the glasses back on, his unkempt hair called just above his eyes as he jogged to catch up to him. "You transformed a renowned dark guild into a respectable legal one. I'm interested in how " Amen turned back around, a look of disbelief plastered upon his features. He made a sarcastic scoff before replying. "Respectable? Are you sure that we are talking of the same guild? It is not that a glamorous a tale of how we managed to do it. I would lie if I said that we turned a new leaf because of the good of our hearts." He muttered. "We got caught, I pleaded mercy for an unconditional surrender, and the rest is history." "Well, I would like to know more. I studied dark guilds in school and always found an interest." Said the man. Trying to keep the facade going to try and learn some details about a potential threat to his own dark guild.